1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to system effecting a project planning tool for a gas engine or a dual-fuel engine. The invention, furthermore, relates to a method for parameterization of a knocking intensity prediction tool of such a project planning tool.
2. Description of the Related Art
A gas engine or a dual-fuel engine operated in gas mode burns gas, in particular natural gas, in a relatively narrow operating window between a so-called misfiring limit and a so called knock limit of the engine. When knocking is detected on the engine, the operating point is either adjusted with the disadvantage of an increase in consumption or the engine power output is reduced. For a gas engine or a dual-fuel engine, which is operated in particular in stationary projects, a reliable prediction of a knocking intensity of the gas engine or of the dual-fuel engine that is expected under defined operating conditions of the gas engine or of the dual-fuel engine is advantageous during project planning in order to be able to furnish customers in advance with reliable information regarding an expected power output of the gas engine or of the dual-fuel engine or an expected consumption of the gas engine or of the dual-fuel engine. To date, no project planning tools for a gas engine or a dual-fuel engine are known with the help of which an expected knocking intensity for defined operating conditions can be predicted.